The Mysterious Timelord
by HisIrishPrincess
Summary: A blue box just a dark blue box, he calls it the TARDIS and it takes him all around time and space. Who am I talking about you ask? Well The Doctor of course. He is tall, over nine hundred years old, with sparkling brown eyes and brown hair, he is usually wearing red converse a suit that is either blue or brown, a trench coat and carries a strange device called a Sonic Screwdriver.
1. Chapter 1

(_Diana's POV_)  
>I was walking home from school, daydreaming about the same thing like always, a man who called himself "The Doctor" I was sure I had seen him before, but every time I told someone they would just think I was crazy... The only people who would actually listen to me were my parents. They loved to hear my stories about me and The Doctor travelling to different places even though they always said it was all just in my head. I always described The Doctor as a man in his mid Thirty's, with brown hair, brown eyes that sparkled like millions of twinkling stars, he always wore a suit, red converse, a long brown trench coat and carried a strange device called a Sonic Screwdriver.<br>I am always being told he is just a figment of my imagination like an imaginary friend. I don't have any friends so I am kinda a loner at school. I mostly sit in the library and write stories about the Doctor and all our adventures we go on.

I get home throw my backpack on the floor and run up to my room where I usually spend most of my time. My parents aren't home yet, they are still at work and my little sister Victoria is at her dance practice till six o'clock. I decided I was gonna take out my laptop and tablet and draw The Doctor and his TARDIS. The TARDIS was his time machine she was a dark blue box, with 2 windows and disguised herself as a Police box. The box was very small on the outside but when you walk inside her she is much bigger on the inside. The TARDIS was so big that she had a swimming pool, library and over millions of rooms. If she felt anyone was a threat she would change the rooms and make it so your in a giant maze and you won't ever make it out. I loved the TARDIS she was amazing she would take you anywhere through time and space! And here is where my story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 6:30 and Mum, Dad and Victoria weren't home yet, "I wonder where they are" I said to myself.

I ran downstairs to get a snack when all of a sudden I heard a strange noise coming from outside. I went to go see what it was. I looked out the window to see a Blue Box just a Blue Box with a black stripe across it saying 'Police Public Call Box' on the very top of the box was a light. I thought to myself 'Am I dreaming? Or is this The TARDIS?! No it couldn't be it was all in my head there is no way The TARDIS is siting in my backyard right now...' I kept looking at the strange Box outside when all of a sudden a man comes out. He has brown hair and brown eyes that sparkle like millions of twinkling stars. He was wearing a long trench coat, a blue suit and tie and red converse.

I yell "Is that the Doctor?!" He started coming towards the house. I had no idea what I should do should I hide, call my Mum and Dad, call the police? All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. I slowly walk over to the door and open it...

"Hello are your parents home by any chance?" The man asks.

"Um no they aren't at the moment" I reply.

"Oh well that's too bad I'm an old friend of theirs and was in the neighbourhood an thought I would drop by." He responds smiling.

"My Mum should be home soon I will tell her you stopped by Mr?" I ask

"Just tell them The Doctor came by"

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

He smirks "Just the Doctor have a good night Miss" I watch as he walks off.

I quickly close the door and run upstairs to call my Mum.

"Hello?" Mum says I try to stay calm but can't

"Mum! The strangest thing happened to me just now"

She sounds confused "What happened?"

I pause for a moment "A man came to the house and he claimed to be The Doctor..."

Mum cut me off "Did you say the Doctor?"

"Yes Mum The Doctor he never gave me and actual name"

"Is he still there Diana?" Mom said excitedly

"No I told him to come back later"

"Diana I'm on my way home now be there in 15 minutes" she hangs up. I put my phone down, lay on my bed and close my eyes.

Ten minutes later my Mum got home. "Diana come downstairs!" I heard my mum call from downstairs. I rushed out of bed and down the stairs to find the same man standing right next to my mother. "Diana"

"Yes Mum?" "Diana I would like to introduce you to The Doctor" Mum said.

My eyes filled with tears, tears of joy and also tears of sadness All my life I thought he was just a figment of my imagination but he's not he's real! The Doctor is real! Why didn't she ever tell me he was real! I always talked about him an she made me believe that he was imaginary. My mother lied to me.

"What's wrong Diana?" I look up at my mother

"Nothing"I tried to keep the tears in but I couldn't. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

"Diana wait!" I heard my mom call from a distance but I just kept on running..


	3. Chapter 3

I ran all the way to the park like I always do when I am upset about something. I walked up to the swings sat down and put in my headphones. I started swinging on the swing while listening to my music, all of a sudden I felt like someone was behind me pushing me at first I thought it was the wind but when I turned around he was there.. I thought 'Why is he here? How did he know I was at the park?' The Doctor began to speak.

"Hello Diana I'm sorry if I upset you I didn't want t.."

I interrupted him "Why are you here? How did you know I would be here?"

"Your Mother told me where you usually run off to. Come home your mother and I have something very important to tell you."  
>I nod not wanting to talk to him and walk back home with him.<p>

We get back home and I see my Mum sitting on the couch. The Doctor joined her after he walked into the door. "Diana your Mother and I would like to talk to you"

I looked at them both "Alright then speak I don't have all day"

My mum looked at me shocked I never talk to my mother like that but I was angry she lied to me my whole life I thought I was crazy but I'm not how could I stay calm about that. "Diana we think you're old enough to know the truth about your father" My father? What was she talking about she said my father died in a fire trying to save someones life before I was born, did she lie to me like she did about The Doctor?

I looked at my mother with rage "What about him mother"

The Doctor looks at us both and stands up "Diana..." He pauses, "I.. I'm your father but before you freak out let me explain" I look at him shocked no he couldn't be The Doctor is my father.. If he was my father why would my mum tell me he died in a fire before I was borndid she lie to me like she did about The Doctor?

I looked at my mother with rage "What about him mother"

The Doctor looks at us both and stands up "Diana..." He pauses, "I.. I'm your father but before you freak out let me explain"

I look at him shocked no he couldn't be The Doctor is my father.. If he was my father why would my mum tell me he died in a fire before I was born she lied to me I can't believe she lied to me for 16 years I thought he was dead but he isn't he is alive! I can't believe she lied! All those stories about the doctor she told me about was all about his adventures they weren't stories they were real! I look straight at them tears streaming down my face.

I try to speak but all that can come out is "How could you, you lied to me!"

The Doctor tried to speak "I'm sorry Diana it was better for you not to know the truth"

I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth "For 16 years I thought my father was dead you told me he died in a fire before I was born! I hate you I hate you both" I ran straight up to my room before anyone else could talk and slammed the door my tears still streaming down my face. I decided to jump on my bed and cry into my pillows till I fell asleep.


End file.
